sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Three: "Forged Friendships"
Major Jim Craig, United States Marine Corps **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 15th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Jim downed the water in several gulps before his eyes flicked around the room. He saw the two people who had been at the buffet glance his way before they sat themselves down at a table several rows away. Jim weighed the pros and cons of going over there to introduce himself...seeing as those two were officers after all. But, it looked like they were having a conversation of their own. "No time like the present." Jim muttered as he rose from his table,empty cup in hand. He went over to Ben and Liah's table. "Don't mean to interrupt. I just thought I should introduce myself to the both of you now rather than later. Hi, I'm Jim Craig." He said to Ben and Liah. ---- *Major Benjamin Shaw, United States Air Force **Commander, Air Group - USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 15th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "Don't mean to interrupt. I just thought I should introduce myself to the both of you now rather than later. Hi, I'm Jim Craig." Ben extended his hand to the other man, "Ben Shaw, CAG," He responded. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel John Carter, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Karl Tenjin's Office *March 15th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "I'll call her in, we tell her. After that, I don't want to see you on the Pillar of Dawn till you're ready. But... if you need me, you know where to find me, huh?" "Yes sir" John said as he watched the General call for her to his office. "You want to tell her, or shall I?" "I think you should sir, being the commanding officer of the ship." John said as he heard a knock at the door. "Sir are you wanting me to get that?" ---- *Captain Liah Donnley, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 16th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "Don't mean to interrupt. I just thought I should introduce myself to the both of you now rather than later. Hi, I'm Jim Craig." Ben extended his hand to the other man, "Ben Shaw, CAG" He responded. "Liah Donnley," Liah added, offering her hand as well. "Your friendly CMO... be nice to me and I'll be generous with the pain medications!" She laughed then gestured to an empty table. "Join us?" ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Marine Corps **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 16th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Ben extended his hand to the other man, "Ben Shaw, CAG" He responded. "Liah Donnley," Liah added, offering her hand as well. "Your friendly CMO...be nice to me and I'll be generous with the pain medications!" She laughed then gestured to an empty table. "Join us?" Jim first shook Ben's hand, then he shook Liah's hand. He then nodded his head before pulling up an empty chair and sitting down. "Forgive my ignorance but, what happened to the ship? I haven't had a chance to read any of the reports yet." Jim said. ---- *Major Benjamin Shaw, United States Air Force **Commander, Air Group - USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 16th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "Forgive my ignorance but, what happened to the ship? I haven't had a chance to read any of the reports yet." "Oh you know, the usually getting our asses kicked but some unknown bad guy that apparently had some reason for killing us. We got attack while scouting a planet, had to crash land and just barely got enough systems on line to get home in one piece." Ben said as he took a bite of his food. ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Air Force **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 17th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Jim nodded his head as Ben gave him the condensed version of what happened. When he was finished, Jim understood why the ship looked like it had been through hell. "Wow, sounds like you all have had a tough time. Is it always like that?" He asked. Now he began to understand why it was next to impossible to find anything... or anyone. ---- *Major Christene Etearna, United States Air Force **Chief Science Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 06 - Labs *March 19th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Christene looked up, as the intercom commanded her to the speaker's office. She glanced to her new officers under her, with a small frown as she looked to Terra. "Young, you're in charge. Please show them around the lab and have them go to their proper stations when they are all comfortable." She grabbed her lab coat, flinging it around her shoulders. Her boots smacked against metal as she headed into the lift. A marine grinned as he glanced Christene up and down; the two of them being the only ones in the lift, he took no hesitation in speaking. "Hey," He spoke in a dark tone. "You know, I've never known such an alluring scientist..." He slid a hand onto her butt--And the lift opened, leaving Christene to casually step out. Behind her was the bloody-nosed, unconscious mess of the Marine. Christene continued to Karl Tenjin's hatchway, and promptly pushed on the button for the door-to-interior speaker. =^= Sir? Sir, it's Major Christene Etearna, reporting as ordered. =^= ---- *Captain Liah Donnley, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 19th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "Wow, sounds like you all have had a tough time. Is it always like that?" He asked. Now he began to understand why it was next to impossible to find anything... or anyone. "No, not at all," Liah answered, although she really wasn't sure if it wasn't becoming a habit. After all, they'd been pretty well busy for some time now, since the incident in London. "Some of the worlds we go to are actually... nice. It's not all drama... like now." She took a sip of her shake, then grinned. "Of course, it's just a matter of time!" ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Marine Corps **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 19th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Jim nodded his head, agreeing with the doctor's statement. Even though Jim had never actually been on board a ship before, he had seen tons of pictures in his life time, and the damage that the Pillar had sustained had topped them all. "In all honesty I have never seen so much damage in all my life. After I arrived and reported in to the captain, I went looking for my superior with no success. I combed the ship twice looking for him and during that time I kept running in to bodies... the loss of life was staggering... I have never seen anything like it." Jim said. ---- *Major Benjamin Shaw, United States Air Force **Commander, Air Group - USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 19th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Ben nodded, it was a sad truth but there was a lot of life lost. "The worse thing is when you get back and Generals in command starting throwing around things like 'acceptable losses'," He paused for a moment. Thinking about the pilots under his command that he lost. "As far as Colonel Lister, I haven't seen him, it's possible he's down on Earth." Ben offered. ---- *Captain Liah Donnley, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 20th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Ben nodded, it was a sad truth but there was a lot of life lost. "The worse thing is when you get back and Generals in command starting throwing around things like 'acceptable losses'," He paused for a moment. Thinking about the pilots under his command that he lost. "As far as Colonel Lister, I haven't seen him, it's possible he's down on Earth." Ben offered. Nodding agreement, Liah sighed. "We lost so many," she muttered, "so many families to be notified." Sighing, she shook her head. "There wasn't supposed to be any shop talk," she commented, not that Jim had been aware of that. "Anyway, I think you'll get to like being on a ship. There's something about the background noise that is reassuring. Of course, I guess that's better than having the ship go silent!" She chuckled, relaxing again. ---- *Major Jim Craig, United States Air Force **Security Detachment Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 20th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Jim gave a half smile when Liah mentioned the little fact about the engines. "Yeah, I imagine so." He replied. He paused for a minute, considering something before he looked towards the doctor. "I was wondering if um... you could teach me the finer points of the medical field. It might be a good idea if the Pillar gets into a fight that's as bad as the last one." Jim had been thinking about the medical profession for a while, and besides he was only the Assistant Chief Security Officer, so when off duty he would have the time to spare. ---- *Brigadier General Karl Tenjin, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 02 - Karl Tenjin's Office *March 20th, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 Karl turned his eyes towards John. "It appears that she's here." He grinned slightly, before tabbing the door-to-corridor intercom. =^= Come in, Major. =^= He turned to look up at the door, and returned Christene's salute. "Lieutenant Colonel Carter'll be leaving for a short time, and in his place, you'll be filling the executive officer slot, with some help from a..." He paused to wrack his brain. "Major O'Neill." ---- *Captain Liah Donnley, United States Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **USS Pillar of Dawn / Deck 05 - Mess Hall *March 21st, 2010 **March 8th, 2023 "I was wondering if um... you could teach me the finer points of the medical field. It might be a good idea if the Pillar gets into a fight that's as bad as the last one." Jim had been thinking about the medical profession for a while, and besides he was only the Assistant Chief Security Officer, so when off duty he would have the time to spare. "That's actually a great idea," Liah replied, her mood lifting. "I'd actually thought about it but never followed through...holding first aid classes, I mean." She glanced at Ben, then back to Jim. "It certainly wouldn't hurt to have more of you trained as EMT's. I'll talk to the commander about arranging classes... voluntary, of course." Forged Friendships Forged Friendships